


The Gauntlet

by athyra



Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [7]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow fam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternatve Universe - A/B/O, Animal Traits, F/F, Hina why, Kemonomimi, Modern Society, Omegaverse, Read the series summary for details, Sayo is tired, canon-divergent, mentions of Roselia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: [Bandori ABO AU] Hikawa Sayo finally meets the Afterglow fam.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636909
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	The Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> This entry takes place some time after [Big and Small Victories]. It is recommended to read [Cardigan] before this one. While it is not necessary to read other preceding entries, it is also recommended for the whole picture. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just something light-hearted I've wanted to write for a while

A perfect week is ruined.

Hikawa Sayo deadpans at the row of grinning and glaring faces before her and tries to swallow a growl of irritation. Why did this happen? There must be something she could have done to foresee and prevent this exasperating predicament she’s stuck in, anything at all. 

Just so she won’t have to face Mitake Ran, Aoba Moca, Uehara Himari and Udagawa Tomoe here at Hazawa Coffee. 

This is supposed to be an important weekend, for it would be the first time Tsugumi introduces Sayo to her parents as her girlfriend. The guitarist is serious in this whole courtship and intends for the possible future in-laws to understand her resolve and hopefully accept her. Then, Tsugumi would show her around her hometown and she would do her best to learn more about her beloved girlfriend. 

Indeed, Sayo was looking forward to this whole week of vacation so much, especially after the blessings of her wonderful bandmates. She thought she had prepared for any sort of emergency. She was unfazed when Mrs. Hazawa had called her daughter about a sudden shopping district meeting and they wouldn't be home until later that night. Sayo was ready to enjoy quality private time at Tsugumi’s childhood home, enjoy her girlfriend’s delicious homebrew coffee and perhaps even hold hands and bake cookies together.

But all that is definitely ruined, judging from the various expressions on the four people sitting across from her. 

Tsugumi glances nervously between Sayo and her group of childhood friends, and places her hand on her girlfriend’s arm as if to calm her. It works immediately and Sayo is able to relax just a bit. 

The first to break this palpable silence is the strawberry blond Lop. “Hello! We’ve always wanted to meet you~ I think you know who we are?”

She seems preppy but nice at least, just in Tsugumi’s stories. Sayo manages to keep her expression neutral and replies calmly. “Indeed, Hazawa-san talks a lot about each of you, and I’m already acquainted with Mitake-san.”

The Jaguar’s face is just as placid, those piercing red eyes unnerving Sayo to an extent. “Acquainted yes, but I mostly deal with Minato-san and never had a chance to get to know you more.”

“Yeah, Ako talks about Roselia all the time but just this once, I’m not taking my lil sis’ words. I’ll see who you really are myself.” Tomoe’s fanged grin is very reminiscent of the younger Udagawa but the difference lies in this predatory sort of pride oozing off of her stance. Or perhaps, due to being fellow Wolves, Sayo is more aware of this territorial aura between brethrens. 

“What a popular Alpha you are, O Big Bad Sayo-san of Roselia~ Fangs all sharpened and ready to feast our innocent Tsugu, boo hoo hoo~” Moca, seemingly harmless at first glance, actually prickles Sayo the most out of the four. The hackles on her neck indicate that this sleepy-looking Liger is not to be trifled with. 

Even then, the insinuation rubs her the wrong way and her throat rumbles in indignance. “I assure you I have no such dishonorable intent towards Hazawa-”

“Whaaaa? Our Tsugu is not sexy enough for you?” Moca sniffs, covering her mouth in mock horror. 

“Cheh, if only you’ve seen her with all those awesome outfits back in the days eh, Himari?” Tomoe is also growling now, brows furrowed as if offended by Sayo’s words.

“Yeah yeah! Tsugu must’ve been too shy to show you photos of Afterglow! I bet your tail fur would be all ruffled if you saw her!” Pouting, Himari now exudes an aura that makes her twice the size and much more intimidating especially with the way her eyes gleam fiercely.

“Hnff.” Ran folds her arms, her glare intensifying.

Combined with the misunderstood interpretation, the jests and thickening pheromones of hostile Alphas and more, Sayo’s temper is starting to flare to the point of no return. She wants to be nice to Tsugumi’s family-like friends but being put on the grill like this is over the line. 

“That’s quite enough. Stop picking on Sayo-san,” Tsugumi says quietly, the corners of her lips slightly turned down. Sayo has only seen her frown a few times and that’s usually when she’s in deep thought or if rowdy people were bothering other patrons in the cafe. 

The effect is instant and almost comical: Ran and Tomoe’s ears flatten against their head, Himari sits up straight and Moca’s swishing tail drops. Sayo questions who the actual ‘alpha’ of this tightly-knit group of friends really is. 

“Errr we’re just looking out for ya, Tsugu,” Tomoe rubs the back of her head, her words supported by fervent nods from Himari. 

“You’re important to us. We just want to make sure Sayo-san is the right person for you,” Ran gazes at Tsugumi, her expression softening just enough that it’s obvious to any onlookers that she does hold the brunette in high regard.

“T-Thank you all,” Tsugumi’s aura diminishes a bit now that she’s the center of attention. “I… Sayo-san and I, we’re, um, we’re doing well.”

At this, her hand slides down Sayo’s arm and gingerly interlaces their fingers together. The LeopardWolf couldn’t help but smile at the gesture and squeeze her hand back.

“Oohhh, look at that tail go~ I can feel the breeze~”

“That reminds me of Ako, heh.”

“Yup, she’s always like that around Rinko-san! Daww!”

“I can see a bit of Hina-san now.”

Though embarrassed, Sayo stares back defiantly. “As I was saying, Hazawa-san has become very important to me and I wish to cherish her in any way I can. It is my intention to speak to her parents and gain their approval this weekend.”

“Papa Hazawa won’t be won over easily y’know~ besides, you gotta get the fam’s approval too, right, Tomo-chin?”

“Damn right, Moca. Sayo-san, You don’t seem like the type to lie and I can smell lies anyways. Even then, action speaks louder than words, yeah?”

“You’re loud, period,” Ran sighs at Tomoe but sends Sayo a calculating look. “But I do agree that you would need more than words to back up your claims.”

“What exactly is it that you are all suggesting?” The LeopardWolf doesn’t like the way they all give not-so-subtle glances to her ripped left ear. 

“A trial! A test by Tsugu’s besties, to determine if you’re really The One for her!” Himari leaps up from her seat with a fist pump. “It’ll be great! We all get to see how you are!”

Ran and Tomoe nod while Moca’s grin widens. 

“You don’t have to do this, Sayo-san.”

Sayo simply watches her girlfriend’s fluffy squirrel tail swishing like a pendulum, an endearing habit she’s learned over their time together as her way of imitating canines. Though irked by all these people’s taunts and teasing, she decides that the only way to resolve the situation is to take on this so-called trial. Otherwise, she cannot see any other way to truly win over Tsugumi’s friends. 

“I appreciate you standing up for me, Hazawa-san. However, I will endeavor to gain their trust and perhaps, be welcomed as part of your pack too.”

Tsugumi blushes, Himari squeals, Ran scowls, Moca is chewing some sort of bread and Tomoe just laughs.

“Not too early Sayo-san! You’re no Rinko-san who was of course immediately accepted into the fam. Ya gotta pass all of the tests first.”

“Very well. What will they be, exactly?” Sayo has resigned to the fact that this is how she will be treated at least until, hopefully, some time in the near future after she gets through whatever ridiculous tasks she has to complete. Yes, she is already mentally preparing herself for unreasonable trials.

The four friends look at one another. 

“I’ll go first~” Drawling, Moca languidly gets up from her chair and saunters over to her. Though not particularly tall, the Liger now appears rather intimidating with her face shaded by the hood of her jacket. The blue of her eyes radiate the hunger of a predator and Sayo instinctively raises her tail in challenge.

“Make me bread.”

“Excuse me?”

* * *

=============================================

* * *

Sayo moves to tie up her hair and roll up her sleeves, wondering for the umpteenth time what she has gotten herself into. 

She could have refused this ridiculous request yet the challenging glint in Moca’s eyes ignited the competitiveness in her. She will show them. She may not be a professional chef but she could handle herself in a kitchen, thank you very much.

After a bit of debate, Moca has reluctantly agreed that cookies are okay because Hazawa Coffee does not have the equipment and ingredients required to make bread from scratch. 

“Please don’t hesitate to ask me any questions, Sayo-san!” Tsugumi peers up at her worriedly. Her friends only allow her to assist Sayo in locating items but is otherwise forbidden to help. 

“Of course, I appreciate it, Tsugumi-san.”

At this, the two of them share a small smile and the brunette wraps her long tail around the LeopardWolf’s. Sayo likes calling her girlfriend by her name and hopes to do so in public once she has the Hazawas’ approval. For the time being though, they quite enjoy this seemingly rebellious act as well as the inexplicable thrill it brings. 

“Would you mind telling me where the flour is kept? And also…” 

As much as she would continue to relish in her girlfriend’s warmth, Sayo’s sense of responsibility does not allow her to dawdle. She has a task to complete and she never does anything half-heartedly. She has a basic knowledge of how cookies are made, having watched Lisa many times though she and Yukina are forbidden to enter the kitchen during those Roselia camping trips and out of the city concerts. She may have dropped ingredient bowls and made a mess on the floor but that was only one time, surely Lisa should trust them more.

Thoughts of her bandmates suddenly makes her miss them, since Lisa and Ako’s encouraging words as well as Yukina and Rinko’s reassuring presence would help her a lot in this kind of situation. She is outnumbered by Tsugumi’s friends but she supposes she must overcome this particular challenge by herself.

Shaking her head, she tries to focus on gathering the ingredients and necessary utensils, memorizing each and every one of her girlfriend’s words. However, as the SquirrelBear rummages around the kitchen, Sayo couldn’t help but imagine a younger version of her helping out at her family cafe. Tsugumi has always been a hard worker, a claim backed by countless stories from those who know her and by her own eyes too. It is easy to see her passing a cup to her father, holding up the bag of sugar to her mother, and so on. 

And what endearing images those are. 

“-and then here is the vanilla extract, so all that’s left is… Sayo-san? Is everything alright?” Tsugumi squirms, her ears flattened against her head, and that’s when Sayo realizes that she’s been staring. 

She decides it is too late to recover so she replies honestly. “I was just thinking of how you must’ve been, helping your parents in the cafe all those years. If I had known you back then, I think I would visit this cafe often.”

“S-Sayo-san… that’s, no way. If anything, it’ll be the Hazawa special brew that would make you return.” Though embarrassed, Tsugumi is smiling proudly as she gestures and the shelves of coffee beans categorized by the senior barista. “Papa brews the best coffee after all… not that I would know, since I still can’t drink black coffee.”

“Hmm, perhaps, but you will be the reason for me to keep returning, Tsugumi-san. After all, that’s why I kept going back to the cafe you work part-time at, but it did take me a while to realize why,” Sayo chuckles lightly, recalling the serious conversation she had with Hina and the deadpan expression her twin gave her then. Hina almost never looked at her with anything but adoration so that was quite the wake-up call indeed, to know she really is as dense as Lisa is fond of iterating. 

Even then, it took a misunderstanding caused by Hina’s scheming for her to actually confess to Tsugumi. She is thankful for her sister’s intervention, or else she wouldn’t have experienced how wonderful it is to be in a relationship, let alone with someone as lovely as Tsugumi.

“... have it.”

“Pardon?”

Blushing, Tsugumi mumbles. “I still have your cardigan. It’s… in my room.”

Heat rushes to Sayo’s face and her tail involuntarily begins to wag. She tries not to sound too happy as she lifts her hand. “I’m wearing your bracelet too, Tsugumi-san. I have not taken it off since that day.”

“I-I’ve noticed, yes.”

They would’ve continued to smile at each other if it weren’t for Moca’s call. “Stop flirting and make me foooooooood~”

“M-Moca-chan! We weren’t-!”

Admittedly, Tsugumi with pouty cheeks is very cute. Sayo is almost jealous and somewhat grateful at her childhood for bringing out such a rare expression. 

“I shall not keep Aoba-san waiting then. I think I have everything that I need- ah, where is the rolling pin?”

“It is not at the usual place I remember, but Papa should have a spare one there,” Tsugumi sheepishly points at the cabinet high above her, “I can’t reach it though, so-”

Sayo automatically reaches over the handle and whisks the utensil out of storage with ease. It is only after she sets it down on the table that she realizes that she has Tsugumi trapped against the counter. She is suddenly aware of her girlfriend’s warmth and her small hands grasping at her apron, and that if she just leans down she could capture those cute lips with her own. But, is it okay? Is it appropriate?

Tsugumi’s round brown eyes flutter shut and that’s enough of a signal for Sayo to kiss her then and there. 

All thoughts and logic fly out of her mind as she savors this chaste kiss with her sweet girlfriend. It is not the first time they’ve kissed but they both prefer to do so in the comforts of a familiar place with the right moment, and certainly not in the middle of a ludicrous ‘trial’ and in the kitchen too. Sayo smiles against Tsugumi’s lips when she feels the latter’s tail furl around hers, prompting her to prolong the kiss just a bit longer in a burst of mischief.

Sayo gives her lower lip a quick lick before pulling away, earning a giggle from Tsugumi who nestles her face against her chest. “Sayo-san is so cute.”

The LeopardWolf simply tucks her girlfriend’s head under her chin and nuzzles those cute, small ears, not knowing how to reply to that. Hina has always been the cute one so Sayo has never associated that term with herself, yet Tsugumi often calls her cute.

And it is quite the pleasant feeling. 

“Sayo-san’s heartbeats are fast… and comforting.”

Her keen ears pick out Tsugumi’s muffled words and she responds by tightening the hug. She could stay like this forever.

“And now they’re all over each other~”

“But look at them! So cute!”

“Cheh, I think we’d better go pull’em apart, yeah?”

“Hnff.”

Those various voices remind Sayo of what she needs to accomplish, so reluctantly she pulls away after one last nuzzle. Tsugumi glances at the four spectators at the entrance and, rather defiantly, she tip-toes and pecks Sayo’s cheek before exiting the kitchen and shooing them away.

“I’ll be rooting for you, Sayo-san! You’ll be fine!”

That little moment they share is more than enough to power the LeopardWolf through the remainder of her task. Systematically, she adds the butter and sugar in a bowl, creaming them together until everything is well mixed. After carefully scraping the sides of the bowl, she adds the egg and vanilla extract and resumes beating. She isn’t sure how long to beat this mixture, so she relies on her memory of watching Lisa bake and decides this creamy yellow color is good enough. Though uneasy at the lack of precision, she proceeds with adding the flour and uses the electric mixer very, very carefully. She still remembers Yukina’s dough-covered face when she tried to help out the Lioness. That fiasco taught Sayo that it never hurts to exercise utmost caution when it comes to electric equipment.

The resulting cookie dough is almost crumbly but acceptable, for she is able to roll it without trouble on the lightly-floured counter. Once again, she couldn’t help but think of a younger Tsugumi doing the same thing and that alone encourages her to do her best too. A spark of creativeness coaxes her to use the various cookie cutters and even the knife to make certain shapes. 

Just as she places cookies into the freezer and begins to preheat the oven, Himari pokes her head into the kitchen.

“Ooh! Perfect timing, Sayo-san, looks like you’re nearly done! We’re just wondering if you’d like to chat with us out here while we wait?”

Sayo glances at the timer and sets it on her watch before nodding. “Very well.”

She should not have agreed.

As soon as she sits down, Tsugumi is whisked out of her chair by a grinning Moca while Himari flops down onto the seat. Tomoe is smirking and even the exasperated-looking Ran is paying attention.

Sayo bristles instinctively at that.

“Now now, Sayo-san, I’ll have you know that you Wolves’ intimidation tactics have no effect on me, right Tomoe?” Himari winks at her laughing girlfriend before turning back towards the growling Sayo. “Ten minutes, is it? That’s enough time for you to answer this questionnaire!”

“The what?”

Himari tilts her head high and holds up a piece of paper. There appears to be a myriad of scribbles and diagrams on it, as well as panels that resemble manga drafts. 

“Having interviewed many people, I know just the questions that could help us learn about you more and how you treat our dear Tsugu. Consider this my test! I’d like you to reply honestly and quickly - do not think, just answer with whatever that comes to mind first, okay?”

She really must have done this with many clients, for her aura is somewhat intimidating and the flare in her eyes warns her that she will not take any nonsense. Well, the Lop’s trial seems more serious than Moca’s snack-prepping one, and she can appreciate Tsugumi’s friend putting the effort to get to know her albeit in an unconventional way. The last she could do is return the gesture whole-heartedly too.

“Alright, Sayo-san, first question - what is my favorite food?”

That smidgen of respect vanishes quicker than extinguished smoke. Sayo scowls and answers coolly. “Chocolate. And sweets.”

Himari gasps. “Oh wow, how did you know? Does Tsugu talk to you about us often?”

“Yes she does, though it was never mentioned specifically what your favorite food is. I simply made an assumption based on the clues that I have.”

“Impressive~ So you pay attention to small details, meaning you should know Tsugu’s three sizes right?”

Sayo stares at Himari’s innocent expression and is quite aware of the cold sweat sliding down her nape. She could either answer truthfully and get maimed by her girlfriend’s very protective buddies, or she could give out the wrong answer which would prompt the Lop to retract her earlier statement. 

Such a perilous question. This Uehara Himari is not to be underestimated.

“I am not at liberty to divulge such information in public. That is strictly between Hazawa-san and I,” Sayo says flatly, her tone betraying nothing, though Himari’s giggles imply the latter sees through her already.

“Fine fine~ I’ll let you off the hook or else our Tsugu’s gonna burst,” the Lop fondly pats the blushing brunette’s head. “Next, a scenario - some cocky Alpha’s trying to swoon Tsugu and they’re not leaving her alone! What would you do in this situation?”

Though growling, Sayo manages to keep her expression placid. “I would stand in front of Hazawa-san, blocking their view of her, and ask politely if I could help with anything, and maintain eye contact the whole time.”

Tomoe chortles at that. “What? Lame, if some asshole’s hitting on your girl, you should- mnfff!”

Himari has one hand on the redhead’s mouth. “Now now, I think that’s a good way to handle the situation as the first step! We don’t know if this stranger is hostile or not, right? I see you’re not a violent or aggressive person, Sayo-san.”

Though smiling, Himari’s eyes are sharp and Sayo tries not to cringe at her lingering gaze on the maimed ear. “I prefer to handle any conflict in a peaceful manner.”

“That’s good, I’m sure you know that Tsugu doesn’t like fights. Loud noises too. But, what if the situation is reversed? Say, Roselia fangirls just flock to you and many of them are Omegas, what would you do? And what would you say when Tsugu notices that you’re covered in Omega scents?”

Sayo raises an eyebrow. “I would tell her exactly what had happened of course. As for the… fans, I would simply tell them I am not interested. No matter how pushy they may become, nothing will change my stance.”

Himari nods and scribbles something on the paper, while Tsugumi appears rather relieved. Sayo frowns, wondering if her girlfriend has been feeling insecure about her popularity. She appreciates the fans’ supports but it does get irksome with how clingy some of them act. To the public, she is the only single member left in Roselia since she and Tsugumi both wish to keep their relationship private. Then again, being mates doesn’t seem to stop fans from trying to win over the two couples in Roselia.

“Even in Heat? What if an Omega in Heat approaches ya and if you’re near Rut?” Tomoe asks suddenly. 

It’s as if a bucket of water has drenched her entire being. Sayo stares into Tomoe’s piercing eyes, gauging just how much the elder Udagawa knows. She trusts her bandmates when they promised that the details of That Day stayed strictly within Roselia, so could it be that Tsugumi’s friends found out elsewhere, or they’ve simply made the correct assumption?

“I always have the strongest Alpha-suppressants in my bag, as well as Omega-suppressants for emergencies,” Sayo says quietly, keeping her gaze on Tomoe’s face so that she would not have to look at anyone else’s. “As soon as I can sense that I’m near my Rut, I would stay locked in my place. Imai-san would visit to bring me any essentials, my sister Hina too sometimes, and that’s how I’ve dealt with the situation for many years.”

It could be her imagination but there’s a hint of respect in Tomoe’s expression. Likewise, Ran folds her arms and leans back against her chair, pursing her lips contemplatively. 

“T-That seems excessive… I had no idea.” Tsugumi sounds worried, prompting Sayo to give her a reassuring nod. 

“No, that’s one of the most secure ways of preventing incidents,” Moca drawls, resting her elbow on the table and propping her cheek with her palm. “Sayo-san really doesn’t want to hurt anyone, isn’t that right?”

None of them are looking at her torn ear but she could feel the phantom pain under the weight of those words. She is saved from having to answer when the kitchen timer alerts her that ten minutes have passed.

“Excuse me, I will be right back.”

She gets up from the table without looking back. She has to lean against the counter briefly to fight down that burst of nausea but its cool surface does its trick in calming her down. She thought she had long gotten over it. She doesn’t have any awkward pauses around Rinko anymore. Roselia is supportive, those occasional catch-ups with Chisato are helpful, and seeing Hina so content with her mate Aya makes Sayo happy too. 

Then, why couldn’t she accept herself yet even after all these years?

As she checks the pre-heated oven, ready to place the cookies inside, she hears hesitant steps behind her.

“Sayo-san? Is everything okay-?”

She couldn’t help but smile when Tsugumi hesitantly wraps her arms around her waist from behind and presses her face against her shoulder. While they are both respectful of each other’s physical boundaries, she does enjoy it whenever her girlfriend embraces her like this. Strange as it may sound considering she is taller and the Alpha, this simple gesture seems to protect her from all the negative things in the world, that she will be safe from anything, even herself.

“Thank you, Tsugumi-san. I’m just a little... overwhelmed.”

“U-Um! Please don’t think badly of Himari-chan and the others, t-they’re just looking out for me and-”

“I understand,” Sayo chuckles at the brunette’s panicked tone and turns around so she could hug her properly. “I know their intentions are good. I would have done similar things in their shoes.” After all, it also took her a long time to fully trust Pastel*Palettes after That Day. Even then, she still tends to check up on Hina through Chisato only. 

“... is it true, about what you do during Ruts?”

“Yes, so rest-assured, you will be safe when-”

“That’s not it,” Tsugumi pulls away and peers up determinedly. “I don’t want you to tip-toe around me, Sayo-san. I d-don’t want you to feel like a beast even, that you’d have to stay locked up like that. That’s not right.”

Even before they started dating, Sayo had heard from Hina that Tsugumi is desensitized to Alpha scents, having grown up with two Alphas in her group of friends. She also has never experienced a full Heat due to this so-called ‘pack phenomenon’, which is common to those with siblings. The doctors have also concluded this must be the reason for the Hikawa twins’ untimely Rut and Heat. Meaning, now that Tsugumi is older now and doesn't spend as much time with her childhood friends anymore, her Heat may just be as unexpected as Hina’s was back then.

And Sayo does not trust herself in spite of all the precautions and years of diligent practices in controlling those animalistic instincts. 

“I don’t want to take any chances.” 

“You won’t hurt me, Sayo-san.” The LeopardWolf almost closes her eyes when Tsugumi reaches up to touch her torn ear, the feathery touches sending pleasant tingles through her body. 

“How can you be so sure…? And, are you not curious about my ear?”

“My instincts have never led me wrong before!” Tsugumi’s quiet giggles tickle Sayo’s heart further. “And I’d be lying if I say that I’m not curious, but I will not pry. I will wait until you are ready to tell me.”

The rush of warmth at those words prompts the taller woman to smile and purr, something she doesn’t do frequently at all but her girlfriend adores it. “Sayo-san is so cute…”

Hikawa Sayo, the cool guitarist of Roselia, is just a happy woman who enjoys being cute around her even cuter girlfriend. Lisa once said that to her and she’s perfectly fine with such a statement. 

After the cookies are properly placed in the oven, they return to the table where the four occupants are staring at them with a variety of expressions. Sayo ignores Moca’s sleazy smirk and sits down with utmost dignity.

“I bet that was a good breaktime! Let’s continue then, just a few more questions~” Himari is now comfortably seated in Tomoe’s lap and the paper she was jotting on is nowhere to be seen. “We grew up together, us former members of Afterglow, we’re practically family! So, we’d like to hear about your childhood too, Sayo-san.”

“Such as-?”

“Well, we’ve met up with Hina-san enough times to see that she really is a mix of a Leopard and a Wolf. However~” The Lop snuggles against Tomoe, who grins and does a mock howl. “I see you’re mostly Canine-like, that there is nothing Feline about you! Anything you can share with us? We’re just curious!”

Sayo scowls, sensing an ulterior motive behind that seemingly innocent question. “Like what?”

“Hina-san says you used to purr, is that true?”

Sayo makes a mental note to strangle her twin as she replies calmly. “Indeed, that would be a Feline-esque trait.”

“I wanna hear~ It’ll be so cute!”

“Oho big bad Wolf purring~”

“Hahaha what kind of Wolf purrs bahaha!”

“She _is_ a crossbreed… but I’m intrigued as well.”

Before Sayo could even snarl a refusal, Tsugumi’s quiet voice interrupts them all. “Sorry, everyone, but that’s between Sayo-san and I.”

Silence. 

Five pairs of eyes stare at the brunette in awe, but the latter continues to hold her head high in spite of her steadily reddening cheeks.

“So Tsugurific~ did your heart skip a beat there, Sayo-san?”

Sayo refuses to glance at Moca and ignores her quickened heartbeats. “Thank you, Hazawa-san. Now, for a more proper response to your question, Uehara-san, I do have to maintain my claws to play the guitar properly unlike Hina. I believe Mitake-san and Aoba-san can relate to this.”

The two named Felines nod at that, though the Liger grumbles. “Not in bed though. Ran is very scratchy-”

“You are too,” Ran growls, though her reddening ears betray her embarrassment. 

“I’ll never get you Cats, heh.”

“Come now, Tomo-chin, Hii-chan always complain about you being a biter~”

Himari holds up her hand before Tomoe and Moca could start bickering. “This! This is an important question! Are you a biter or a scratcher, Sayo-san?!”

Unwanted images flash across her mind: Ako showing up to practice with scratch marks all over; Rinko’s perfectly clean Mark on her nape when the couple first showed up to practice after they became mates; Yukina’s intense eyes when she wraps bandages around Lisa’s fingers; Hina babbling about Aya’s preferences while gesturing at her neck and shoulders-

Sayo resists the urge to cover her face and snarls. “I do not know.” 

“Huh? Surely-?” Himari glances at Tsugumi, who blushes and blinks in bewilderment. “I mean, I can tell both of you are not there yet, but how about before you started dating Tsugu?”

“Hazawa-san is my first and only girlfriend,” Sayo growls through gritted teeth.

“No way! Come on, I thought things might’ve sparked between you and Lisa-san~” Moca’s blue eyes are comically wide. “She is so hawt, I would’ve loved to- come on, Ran, don’t pretend you never had the hawts for Minato-san~”

“What the hell Moca?!” It is hard to tell whether there is any truth to the Liger’s statement due to how red Ran’s face is. “I don’t like her, not like that!”

Sayo is rather disturbed by the scene playing out before her. She does know how popular the vocalist and bassist are but to see it proven in front of actual acquaintances is something she doesn’t want to experience again.

“No, Imai-san and I are friends and always have been.”

“So it’s true that Tsugu’s your first girlfriend? How about first kisses?” The sparks in Himari’s eyes have returned and her excited aura almost overpowers Sayo’s annoyance. Almost.

“Like I said, Hazawa-san is my first girlfriend so-”

“Aww, you got Sayo-san’s first kiss, Tsugu~ Poor ol’ me only got to be Tsugu’s second kiss boo~” Moca pats the brunette, whose cheeks have puffed up in mortification. “Who got the first kiss again?”

“Me!” Himari giggles and hugs the SquirrelBear, “I remember we were like, five or something, under the mistletoe too, right over there!” She gestures at the corner of the cafe, “Didn’t Tomoe and Ran also-”

“Do not speak of that ever again.” The two Alphas mumble simultaneously, both wearing conflicted expressions.

Sayo does not know what to say to such a cluster of information. Growing up with sibling-like friends sounds chaotic, making her childhood with Hina seem mild in comparison. She used to hug Hina’s long and fluffy tail when she was little but that was the most physical affection she’s ever done and she had quickly grown out of it. 

“Back to topic, so you really didn’t have any interest in anyone all these years?” Himari’s voice is serious now, not a hint of teasing as if she is genuinely curious about this.

Sayo does not understand why this is such a big deal. She does not know of her bandmates’ relationship histories and her own twin was mated young, so this subject is quite foreign for her. 

All she could add to that is the truth. “I only have the guitar, Roselia and Hina. That is… until now,” she smiles at Tsugumi then, hoping this is enough of an answer and they can move on to another question. The brunette returns the smile, the adorable image lifting Sayo’s spirits just like that. She’s still amazed over how every little thing Tsugumi does has a positive effect on her. 

Himari covers her mouth, squealing. “This is the moment where the protagonist would sweep the heroine into her arms and-”

_Ding!_

“Excuse me.” Sayo still does not understand why they are making such a big fuss over her statement. She is simply speaking honestly, though the attention is becoming too much and now she is too self-conscious to look at any of Tsugumi’s friends. 

Fortunately, she is able to put that behind as she takes out the baked cookies and sorts them properly onto plates. Being with Roselia, especially around Lisa and Rinko, has taught her how to decorate aesthetically. Presentation is part of the finished snack set after all. 

The pleasing aroma and the sight of the successful cookies prompt Sayo to take a photo in commemoration. She did technically bake them with Tsugumi’s help and she certainly looks forward to cooking more meals with her girlfriend in the future. After a moment’s consideration, she decides to send the picture to Lisa and Hina, hoping that the bassist would also allow her to assist in snack-preparation from now on and that the younger Hikawa would be happy to know that she’s doing fine.

It shouldn’t have taken her more than five minutes to get everything finalized, yet by the time she exits the kitchen, the table has been transformed to a fancy set-up. There are cutesy candles, cutesy tablecloths, cutesy napkins and cutesy cups for everyone. Tsugumi’s friends are smiling, even Ran, and the woman in question is covering her face in embarrassment.

“We just dug out Tsugu’s collection~” 

“Heh, we should know, we helped adding to it each year.” 

“It’s not a bad idea, for this sort of occasion.” 

“This would make a great photo for my blog! Oh don’t worry, Tsugu, this only goes up on my private account.”

Though not fully understanding their intention, Sayo calmly places the plates of cookies onto the table at the designated spots. She flicks her ear uncomfortably at the myriad of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ as she sits down beside her girlfriend.

“Wow, I didn’t know you had special cookie cutters, Tsugu!” Himari picks up a circular cookie with two ovals on each side. “Wait, is this supposed to be me?”

Beaming, Tsugumi leans against the LeopardWolf. “We only have the few cookie cutters so Sayo-san must’ve made them herself.”

“Yes, I thought that since this is supposed to be for Hazawa-san’s friends, the cookies should differ from regular ones.”

She’s done her best to make lop-eared, canine and feline-shaped cookies, as well as ones with curly long tails to resemble squirrels. At the bottom of the cookie piles are some guitar-shaped ones too to represent herself. In spite of all the mishaps and exasperating moments so far, she truly wishes to become integrated into their tightly-knit group. She hopes this message is conveyed. 

As Himari continues to fuss over the cookies, arranging them many times and taking photos from various angles, Tsugumi lightly touches Sayo’s hand and whispers. “Thank you, Sayo-san.”

“Hmm? For what?”

“For being you.” She smiles up at her before turning towards her friends. “They are my family, Sayo-san, and to see you getting along with them… it makes me very happy.”

“I’m glad.” As always, Tsugumi’s small hand feels so very warm and comforting in her own. “Perhaps, we could… bake something together too?”

“Of course! I can show you around town and get some ingredients and maybe even bake poundcakes?”

Sayo is quite aware of how fast her tail is wagging but thankfully no one is paying attention. “I look forward to that.”

“Well, these look nice and all, but what matters is the taste and-” Tomoe takes a big bite of the canine-shaped cookie and grins. “Alright, these are pretty good! Come on, enough photos, have some too babe.”

“Fine fine~ Oh wow, these are really good! Here, try this one too!”

Sayo is used to seeing Ako and Rinko feed each other food so she is unfazed by the sight of Tomoe and Himari doing the same, albeit with playful bickering and touching. Ran does not make any comments but the leisurely way she swishes her tail is almost reminiscent of how Yukina does it, so Sayo assumes that she must be enjoying the snack too. 

As Sayo glances over at Moca’s direction, she is surprised to see the Liger slumped in her seat, hands in the pockets of her hoodie and a small smile on her face. Her plate is untouched as she simply watches at her friends eating the cookies. However, as soon as their eyes meet, she scoops up a bunch of cookies regardless of what kind they are and stuffs her face.

“Ah Moca!! Don’t hoard them!”

“They’re ‘eant fo’ me an’way~” Moca manages to say in spite of her puffed up cheeks. She shifts in her seat and flops against Tsugumi, purring loudly. The brunette chuckles in fond exasperation and wipes off the cookie crumbs with a tissue.

“Yummy! You get a pass from me, Sayo-san~” 

“Oh, me too! I feel like I know you better now, Sayo-san!” Himari practically bounces towards Tsugumi and hugs her from behind, resting her chin on the latter’s head. “The most important thing is that Tsugu is happy, and we can see that she really is, hehe~”

Though blushing, Tsugumi leans into the hug and giggles quietly. “Thank you everyone. I meant what I said that Sayo-san and I are doing great.”

Sayo bows, appeased by the votes of confidence from her girlfriend’s closest friends. “I thank you all as well. I also appreciate the opportunity to get to know-”

“Not so fast, Sayo-san!” Tomoe stands up with her tail raised high. She rotates her arm and cracks her neck before sending her a fanged grin. The plate in front of her is completely empty at least. “Phew, that was yum. Now that I’m all full, I’m ready to work it off! So, why don’t we go on to your next trial?”

Sighing, Sayo stands up as well and glares directly into the smirking Wolf’s eyes. “It’s not like I can refuse after all. What is it that I have to do?”

Tomoe folds her arms, her stance proud and oozing with a fellow Alpha’s challenging scent. “Just follow me!”

This is going to be a really long day, but Sayo reassures herself that by the time she overcomes everything, she will be ready to face Tsugumi’s parents and her wonderful week-off shall be back on track.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all supposed to be one big entry but I've decided to split it. Stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
